A New House And a 1000 New Corpses! edited
by Mrs.Firefly
Summary: I didn't like it that they died in The Devils Rejects, so this is my idea of a 3. film. They escape the cops, and go to mexico, where they start over... in my version Baby likes girls too, so it'll have not too explicit femslash in it too. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Baby (I wish I would), Otis nor Cpt. Spaulding and I'm not making money with them, I'm just playing with them, then I'm gonna give them back to Rob Zombie.

I altered the events in the films for this fic: Capt. Spaulding, Baby and Otis escape the cops at the end, and this story is a sequel to The Devil's Rejects, my style.

**Rating: **NC-17 for swearing and possibly for expicit scenes, though I don't know that yet.

**Pairing: **Baby/various Otis/various

**Warning**: This is 1, gonna be quite bloody. But that's no surprise when we're talking about the Firefly's now is it? Anyway if you don't want to read about torture and murdering, don't read this. 2, this is partly a slashfiction a.k.a. there is girl on girl action in it, so if you're not interested in reading this kind of stories or under 18 hit the back button.

If you're okay with all of the above: Enjoy! And please review! J

**A New House And A 1000 New Corpses**

By

Rebel Amazon

"Otis? Where we going anyways?" Asked Baby from the backseat after they escaped the police barricade.

"Away the fuck from here…" He said annoyed, then in a slightly calmer tone "I don't fucking know where we'll end up, but we gotta get outta this state."

"And how do you plan that? The whole car is a bloody mess and we're a bloody mess ourselves too!" Said Captain Spaulding.

"We'll ditch the car, get a new one and clean up… just like we got the first car when we slipped from the house…" Said Otis matter-of-factly.

"Ugh, yeah and what will ya do when I'm lying on the ground and the fucking pigs show up?" Asked Baby.

"We'll take care of the problem, won't we?" He said looking at Captain Spaulding. "Yeah…" Was his answer. They kept going for about two more hours, but they were getting low on gas, and Otis saw a sign that said Baytown 5 miles. "We're headed towards Baytown, then we'll park at some crossroad or something." Otis announced, and steered the car to the side road. After a few minutes they reached a crossroad and hid the car behind some trees. Otis and Spaulding hid behind a big bush and Baby laid across the road, a good thing she was bloody all over too. They waited about a half an hour like that when finally a little truck came. The driver stopped when he saw Baby lying across the road, and got out. He was old man, around his sixty's. He hurried over to Baby and knelt next to her.

"Yo, girly are you okay? Damn, what did this to you?" He was terrified as he saw Baby's wounds. He was busy trying to turn Baby to her back and to see if she was okay, and he didn't notice Otis sneaking behind his back with a knife. When he was close enough, just like the last time they did this, Baby grabbed the old man's neck and dragged him down. Otis jumped over to them and plunged the huge hunting knife into his back where his heart was. When he Pulled out the knife to strike again, blood started pouring from the wound soaking the old man's shirt. He plunged the knife into him again, almost at the same spot, and Baby could feel the old man go limp in her arms.

"Get this fucker off me Otis." She said. "Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch…" He grumbled while he rolled the man off her. Then they put him in the truck and drove off. Not far away they saw a lake reflect the sun from it's surface. "Hey! There's a lake… maybe we could get cleaned up and get the hell outta here!" Exclaimed Baby. She didn't mind all the blood on herself, but her wounds hurt like a bitch and she wanted to get away from this hell where she lost two of her brothers and her mother. After they cleaned up they went to Baytown. They filled the tank of the truck at a run down gas station, picked up some food while they were there and they were on their way far away from this place. "Damn that motherfucker had quite some cash on him, we still got like 50 bucks here…" Said Spaulding. Otis just acknowledged it with a nod. Baby didn't hear it she was sound asleep.

After two days on the road non-stop they reached the south border and slipped over to Mexico. They got into a town near the border hoping that more people will speak English there. They all got jobs so they could start building a farm. Otis became a butcher at the local abattoir, Baby a waitress in a somewhat run down diner and Capt. Spaulding became the chef there. A few weeks later they started building their new house, similar to their original one, except that there was a huge forest in the back of their house. And in just one month it was like as if they lived there for years, except that something was missing…

"I'm so fucking bored!" Exclaimed Baby and threw herself on the couch.

"Me too! But I just finished my shaft. I'm gonna be playing again soon. Very fucking soon! I can feel my artistic side coming alive." Replied Otis as he came in from the kitchen with an evil grin.

"That sounds great, Otis!" Said Baby with glee. "I wish some tourists would come along…"

_One week later…_

Baby was walking down the street past the local weapon store. The shop-window was full of guns from small ones to double-barreled guns. In front of the window stood a woman Baby has never seen before. She seemed to be looking at the guns quite intently. She had short black hair, was about her height, slim, and Baby could see a tattoo ran on the side of her neck, across her collarbone and vanished under her shirt. _'I wonder who this is…'_

"Hey. Are you from around here?" Baby asked in her sweetest voice. The girl jumped a little, she wasn't counting on being talked to.

"Oh hey. No I'm not, I'm here with my… well I guess she's still my girlfriend, we're supposed to be on a vacation." She said.

"Well funny way to be on one… you're looking at guns, and she's nowhere to be seen?" Baby said, flirting, her eyes coming alive, shining with joy.

"Oh. Hehe. Nah, I just happen to love guns. I have my own collection at home. By the way, my name is Anne." She extended her hand to Baby.

"I'm Baby. Nice to meet you. Um, do you wanna grab a drink or something? It's really rare that actually interesting people come around here."

"You find me interesting?" Anne asked surprised.

"Well, you look good, you have your own collection of guns, you have a wicked looking tattoo, and you like girls… yeah I do find you interesting." Said Baby in a very flirtatious tone, and this time she meant it. She really was interested in the girl.

"Well I don't know if I should, I mean I should go back, we had a nasty fight some hours ago with my girlfriend…"

"Aw, come on, one drink isn't gonna hurt. You can tell me about your girlfriend, maybe I can help?"

"Ah, I don't think so. It's just that I'm getting fed up with her being an asshole all the time. If we're around people we don't know yet, she keeps acting like I'm shit or something." Said Anne, and a hint of anger could be detected in her voice. _'This is interesting. This girl is hot, and the girlfriend seems to be a son of a bitch. And that anger in her voice… I like that.' _Baby thought.

"Well if she's such a bastard why don't you just kick her ass and dump her? If someone ever tried to treat me like that, it's sure as hell I'd kick her ass royally." Baby said, actually meaning it.

"Would you? Erm, I mean you would? Most people think I should put up with her. Well most people means like two, I can't exactly go around asking people about this, most of them would think I'm some kind of a perverted sicko, because we're both girls…" Trailed off Anne.

"Ugh, that's bullshit! If you feel attracted to women you can't do anything about that. It's just how it is…" Answered Baby.

"So, you like girls too, Baby?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do. Hey, I work around the corner, in the diner, come on in, I'll get us some drinks." Baby said smiling, trying to win Anne over.

"Well… okay, I guess one drink isn't going to kill me." Said Anne. _'Hehe. It's sure as hell not gonna kill you, but it might kill your girlfriend. Literarily." _Though Baby while smiling sweetly at Anne. They walked to the diner in silence, deep in thought. They entered, Baby told Anne to sit down, and went into the kitchen, and returned with two cokes.

"So, you said you like guns. Just guns, or do you like other kind of weapons too?" Asked Baby.

"Well…I kind of like knifes too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I like guns, but knifes are my real obsession, I happen to have my own collection of them."

"Wow, you do?"

"Yeah, wanna see them?" Baby asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"I'd love to, but I think I'd be way over line with that. My girlfriend is gonna kill me."

"The hell she is. You deserve way better. She touches you with one hand, just tell me, I swear I'll rip her a new one." Baby said, a hint of anger in her voice. _'Damn, I have this insane urge to cause serious pain that bitch…'_

"Eh, you're sweet, but I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Aw, come on. You deserve to have some fun. It won't take long, then you can go back to her and argue some more. But at least there will be some good in this afternoon too." Said Baby leaning in, smiling, hoping like a son of a bitch that Anne says yes.

"Okay. If you really insist, a little fun won't do too much damage."

"Alright, but I can't go away right now, how about we meet in an hour at the end of the main street. There's a lot of trees there so it's less risky for you?"

"Okay, that sounds good. See you later then." Said Anne, finished her drink and went out the door. Baby, with a triumphant smile on her angelic face, stood up, and walked into the back of the diner.

_Later at the Firefly house…_

"Oh, before we go in, I've got to warn you, my brother can act really stupid sometimes, so don't get offended by him, okay?" Said Baby.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah. I live here with my brother Otis, and my father, James."

"Doesn't it suck to be the only girl?"

"Nah it's cool. Sometimes we argue on the cleaning, but dad cooks, he makes the most amazing fried chicken ever."

"Wow. That is really cool."

They reached the door, and Baby looked for her keys. She opened the door, and they went in. Otis was sitting on the couch in the living room when they entered. He turned around and was surprised to see Anne.

"Hey there girly." He said with a glint in his eyes.

"Knock it off Otis. She's off limits." Answered Baby immediately.

"Aw come on, don't be such a jerk off!"

"Fuck you! I said back off, and I meant it!" Baby said angrily. She stepped closer to him, which meant she had her back to Anne, so she tried to signal to Otis not to blow her cover. Luckily Otis got the hint.

"Oh, alright. But get the fuck out of here, I'm busy!" Otis said signaling back that he had a victim somewhere in the house. "And don't you fucking think of going near my room!" _'Damn, he has someone in his room… too bad I'm gonna miss it… I love watching him work.' _Thought Baby.

"What ever…jerk off…" She said and was already half way to the stairs, Anne following her close by.

"Sorry for my brother, but as you can see, he can be a jerk sometimes…"

"No problem." Said the unsuspecting Anne.

They entered Baby's room, and she quickly closed the door, she didn't want to risk that Otis's new playmate might cry out loud enough for Anne to hear.

"Well, here are my babies." She pointed to the wall, where at least twenty different knifes were hung up."

"Wow, that's really impressive."

"Thanks. I'm happy you like." Said Baby, moving in closer. She lightly touched Anne's neck. "So does this have a meaning or does it just look good on you?" She asked flirting with the girl.

"Oh, uh, well I'm sure it has a meaning, but I just got it cause it looked hot." Said Anne, and she blushed as Baby touched her.

"I have some tattoos too, wanna see them?" Asked Baby.

"Okay."

Baby lifted her hands. "I have two here, and I have one here too" She said and made a bold move, she took off her shirt, and turned around, to reveal the tattoo on her shoulder-blade.

She turned her head to see Anne's reaction. Anne blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Oh, eh, that's very nice."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

Baby stepped closer to Anne and touched the tattoo on her neck again, she trailed her index finger along it till she reached the neck of her shirt. "Are you gonna show me the rest of this?" Baby leaned in till her lips were barely and inch from Anne's. Anne's eyes grew wide and she started to stutter. "I…ugh… um…well" Baby just smiled at her, and closed the space between their lips. At first it was just the touch of lips, but Baby, encouraged that Anne didn't pull away, opened her lips ever so slightly, and tasted Anne's with the tip of her tongue. Anne reacted almost instantly, opening her mouth as well, after a few seconds the kiss heated up and they were dueling for domination. Their tongues danced in each others mouth, exploring the other one. Baby put one of her hands on Anne's shoulder, the other one on her hip, and pulled her closer. In return, Anne put her left hand around Baby's back, the other one around her neck, their bodies were so tight together that a needle couldn't be squeezed between them.

After a few minutes of kissing like that Baby gently nudged Anne backwards, towards her bed. Anne didn't complain, so Baby slowly led them to her bed, and pushed Anne on it. Laying on her back, Anne broke the kiss and looked up at Baby hovering above her, her golden hair falling around her face. She had a smile on her lips, her face completely showed how aroused she was, her pupils were dilated and her breathing was shallow and faster then normal. "Wow, you look just like an angel."

Baby froze at that comment, it reminded her of her mother. Her mother, who died at the hands of the Sheriff who almost killed her too, if it wasn't for Tiny. But Tiny saved her, Otis and Capt. Spaulding, as well as avenged their mothers death. She fought back a tear trying to escape her eyes, and pushed away the thought. "Thanks." She said and kissed Anne again. Baby was still aroused and horny, but now she had that bitter thought in the back of her mind, she wasn't as keen on going slow as she was earlier. She trailed her hand under Anne's shirt, and cupped one of her breasts. She could feel Anne's nipple getting harder, she wanted to taste them. She broke the kiss and pulled on Anne's shirt, indicating that she wants her to take it off. Anne did as she was asked but said "You too." Baby reached for the clasp of her bra, and undid it. When Anne took off her shirt, and saw Baby in just her jeans, her jaw almost dropped. Baby was stunningly beautiful. She reached out and touched one of Baby's breasts lightly with her fingertips.

A shiver ran down Baby's spine, and she pushed Anne back on the bed, and started kissing down her neck, giving little love bites as well. From nowhere, she fished out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Anne's right hand to the bedpost. Anne's head shot up, she looked at Baby surprised, and maybe with a tingle of fear. Baby kissed her to reassure her that she doesn't want to harm her. "Don't worry babe, I'm just playing." She smiled a sexy smile at Anne. Anne just looked at her for a few seconds, studying her face, then relaxed. She tried pushing herself up, with one hand to meet Baby's lips once again, put Baby gently pushed her down on the bed, while kissing her slowly. After a few seconds, she cuffed Anne's left hand to the bedpost too, then trailed her hand down the line of Anne's body, caressing her with her fingertips. A shiver ran down Anne's spine at the light contact, and she let out a small moan. Then her hand vanished in Anne's jeans, and she moaned out loud getting even wetter. Baby was straddling her left thigh, so she pushed her leg against her hand inside Anne's panties to make the contact harder. In return Anne bent her leg, so her thigh rubbed against Baby's crotch. Baby's reply to this was a deep groan, and she started moving back and forth on Anne's thigh in rhythm to her fingers ministrations. Soon Anne started breathing heavier and heavier and Baby choose that moment to get her hunting knife from under the mattress. Anne didn't see it though as her eyes were tightly closed. Baby sped up her movements, and waited patiently. She didn't have to wait for too long, Anne was thrashing back and forth under her, panting and moaning loudly. "Uh, god, I'm gonna come…" she breathed out, pushing harder against Baby's hand. Baby held the knife ready to strike at the right moment. She felt Anne's body tensing up, her walls clamping around her fingers and heard her shout "Oh fuck, yessssss!!"

"Yesss!" Baby echoed her and plunged the knife right into her bellybutton, then pulled it out and blood sprayed on her face. Anne's eyes grew unnaturally wide and her mouth formed an O, but no sound came from her throat. Then Baby started to carve a circle around the wound that used to be Anne's navel. But Anne with her last few breaths found her voice and started screaming out loud. "That's right bitch, I love it when they scream…" Baby said with an evil smile. She carved a heart on her stomach then put the knife down. "I need more delicate equipment, especially if you plan on thrashing around so much…" and she hopped off her, went to her table, grabbed a scalpel and went back to the bed. Anne never stopped screaming and begging for her to stop. "Oh honey, I can't do that. You see you have my juices going really wild, I just need some relief." And she sat back on Anne who desperately tried to free herself. Baby with the scalpel started carving 'nice lay' in the middle of the heart, then connected the bottom of the heart with the circle with a single straight line. Then she though of something and pierced the heart with an arrow too. "This is so beautiful…" She complimented her work. Anne's voice was barely audible now. "Please let me go…please don't hurt me…please" Baby looked at her with mock sadness. "Alright I'll let you go, if you don't want to play with me…" And she changed the scalpel to the knife again. She lowered herself, her body resting on Anne's and kissed her one last time. "I'll let you go straight to hell!" And with that she grabbed her hair pulled her head back and slit her throat in one swift motion. Blood sprayed everywhere and Baby just laughed out loud with glee. Slowly her laughter died and she said "Ya know, you are very selfish… you already came, and you're just lying there, when I'm horny as hell…" Baby said acting hurt. Then she slipped out of her jeans so she was naked except her panties and started rubbing herself against Anne's hipbone. She lowered herself again and started licking and biting her neck, that was covered in blood. She soon started moaning, moving faster and faster. She pushed herself up to get a better angle, and pushed herself harder and harder against Anne's hipbone. After a minute she felt the waves crashing over her, her body went into overdrive and she screamed her orgasm out.

Baby collapsed on top of the dead Anne and had a satisfied smile on her face. "Damn that felt good." She said. A few minutes later, she put her top back on, without a bra, and went to her bedroom door. She opened it and yelled "Otis, you busy?" Then waited for an answer. A minute later Otis's bedroom door opened and he popped his head out. "A little. What do ya want?"

"I wanna show you something. I felt kind of in an artistic mood, and I drew something on Anne."

"Really?" Otis looked curiously. He stepped out of his room and went to Baby's. "I heard some screaming but wasn't sure if you're fucking her or killing her…"

"Both actually. At the same time." She answered with a wicked smile.

"At the same time?" He's eyes grew wide, then he looked at his sister a little proudly. "Let me see what you did." They entered Baby's room, and Otis went to the bed.

"It's nothing near what you do, but it's a start" Baby said following Otis. He examined the body, brushed his fingertips across the wounds, then looked at Baby. "Yes, it's a nice start. What did you use?"

"My hunting knife and a scalpel."

"And what do you want to do with her?"

"Well I kind of though that maybe you could show me how to take her skin off in one piece, and how to frame it. I wanna keep it."

"And the body?"

"You can have it, if you have ideas with her. I just want her skin I drew on."

"Deal. I'm busy now, but after I'm done playing I'll do it."

"Can I see what you did when you're done?"

"Sure. See you later."

"Yah. And thanks."

"My pleasure." And with that Otis left the room. Baby only lingered a few more moments in there as well, then went to the bathroom to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

While Baby was in the shower Otis went back to his room. It was messy. Not filthy, but you could see he didn't care much for putting his things away. There was a woman tied to his bed, badly beaten. Otis really was working his magic on her, she had countless little cuts on her body. "Well guess what… my baby sister found her artistic side. She asked me to cut and frame it, so if you stay alive long enough you might see it." He said with an evil grin. He straddled her waist, so she couldn't move at all. "Now, now, we don't want to trash my work do we?" the woman just looked at him in terror.

"Eh, you know what? I think you're a dumb whore and you need some education. So you I'm going to get Baby's little drawing and show it to you…" Otis jumped off the bed and went over to Baby's room. She was still in the bathroom, so he had to go ask for the keys. He opened the door. "Yo Baby. Where'd ya put the keys to the cuffs?" Baby turned in the bathtub to look at him. "What do ya want with them?"

"I just thought I'd give some art lessons to the bitch in my bed…"

"Oh, wait for me, I'll be done in a minute." Baby said. "The keys are in the desk drawer by the way."

"Right. Just hurry up…" He said and went out.

He got the keys, opened the locks, and just stood there wondering how to get this body to the other room without doing any damage. Then he put one of his arms under the shoulders awkwardly, so he was supporting the head too, and the other one under the knees, and lifted. He carried the body to his room and put it on the floor. He started fussing around the room, getting various knives and scalpels, and big wooden board. The woman on his bed opened her eyes, wanting to see what her tormentor was up to. She saw him walking around the room, putting things on the floor. She turned her head to see what was there. She wished she didn't. Her mouth was gagged, but she started screaming and violently trashing around the bed trying to free herself. Otis looked up, and started laughing.

"You don't like?" He asked amused. The woman kept staring at the corpse with wide eyes, tugging at her restraints trying to get free. Otis didn't understand it, she wasn't this freaked out when he threw her on the bed next to the corpse still lying there with her. He went over to the bed and just looked at the her. She acted as he wasn't there she kept screaming and staring at the dead Anne on the floor. He said "If you can just shut the fuck up for one moment I'll take that gag off…" This earned him a glance, and she shut up after a few seconds. Otis took the gag out of her mouth. She didn't say anything, she started crying. "What's the big idea, bitch?"

"Anne…" she whispered, barely audible.

"Say what? Louder girl, I can't hear you!" Otis said and leaned in.

"Anne…" she said just as quietly. But this time Otis heard.

"Anne? You knew this bitch?" Otis asked, and this earned her a very angry glare.

"Fuck you! She was my girlfriend you motherfucker!" The comment clearly pissed the woman off and she started kicking against her restraints again. Otis just smiled and went to his door. "Baby get you're ass over here!" He shouted. In a minute Baby appeared in her doorway in just a robe. "What the fuck do you want? I told you I'll be there in a minute!" She shouted back.

"Get here now… the bitch I found earlier today say's you're little playmate was her girlfriend"

"What?! You found Anne's girlfriend? Damn, if what Anne said is true, she's one nasty bitch. I'll be there in a minute."

"Hurry up! I haven't got all day." And he went back into his room. In less then two minutes Baby was at Otis' door in a pair of torn jeans and a one of her tops. She went in, and straight to the bed. "So this was your girl, Anne?" She asked as if Anne was still alive. "I'd say you have rotten taste, but then again… that would degrade me too, seeing that I fucked your brains out, before I gutted you…" She said sarcastically, then looked at the woman on the bed to see her reaction.

"You what?" She asked in disbelief.

"You heard me. She was begging for it…I fucked her real good, and cut her a new hole just when she came…"

"You sick motherfucker!" the women screamed. "I'll kill you for this!"

Baby just started laughing with glee, like the women tied to the bed told a very good joke. Then she turned to Otis.

"So, how do we do this?" She asked, pointing at Anne.

"It's simple. You just cut off the skin with the scalpel, scrape off the flesh and fat with a dull knife, then you stretch it on this board, and you let it dry. Then I'll do the rest." Otis said matter-of-factly.

She knelt next to the body and said "Do ya mind if I do it here?" She grinned up at Otis. "Just to make sure I do it right. Don't wanna mess up my work of art." She said then glanced at Anne's girlfriend, who was silently crying, and trying to get free of her bonds.

Otis's smile grew wider.

"Nah, I don't mind." He crouched next to Baby. "Go ahead, I'll let ya know if you're fucking up…" Baby rolled her eyes at him, then focused on the body. She grabbed the scalpel and began to cut the skin off, but didn't move to remove it from the corpse. She looked expectantly at Otis.

"Well what are you waiting for? Grab the skin, start pulling it upwards and gently cut it off the body." Baby looked at him a moment longer, then back at the corpse. She did as she was told, cutting the flesh off the skin. "Leave a little more flesh on the skin. You'll have to scrape it off anyway, but you don't want to tear into the skin." Baby then started cutting deeper into Anne's cooling flesh. Blood started seeping out of the wound, so Baby couldn't see where to cut "I can't see what I'm doing from the blood. Can you get me something to soak it up with?" She looked up at Otis. He has a surprised look on her face. "I didn't think she'd have enough blood in her to bleed like that…" He stood up, and grabbed a shirt from a nearby chair. "Here. Use this."

"Ya mind doing it for me? My hands are a little busy…" She asked. Otis didn't say anything, just put the shirt on the wound, and let it soak in the blood for a few seconds. When he took the shirt away, the flesh was mostly clean. Baby slowly started cutting again, but after a few inches she needed Otis to clean the wound for her again. They worked together like that, and after Baby cut the whole skin off the corpse's stomach Otis took it from her and put it on the wooden board. "This is a rather hard part, I'll do it." Otis took one of his dull knives and started scraping off the flesh. After he was done he stretched it on the wooden board and handed it to Baby. "Let it dry outside on the sun, then when its dry, and stiff, and hard bring it back to me, and I'll finish it up."

"Thanks." And with that Baby went out the door to her business.

"Well it looks like, it's only you and I left." Said Otis to the woman on the bed as he walked over to her. She closed her eyes in response. After seeing Baby skin her dead girlfriend she didn't care anymore. She just lay there, waiting for Otis to finish her up finally. Otis noticed this. "Why aren't ya trying to get free, bitch?" He asked. Otis slapped her.

"I asked you a question, I'm expecting an answer!" The woman opened her eyes and looked at Anne, then closed her eyes again. The symbol of it didn't go unnoticed by Otis. He looked at her for a good minute then said "Oh I get it… you just saw you bitch die, so now you're all 'Oh I wanna die to!' 'Oh, my life is nothing without her!' and shit like that, are ya?" This earned him an angry glance. "Fuck you!"

"No thanks. I'm not in the mood… I like it more when my whores thrash around the bed…" as he said this, he picked up one of his knives. "But just so you see how nice a man I am, I'm gonna let you rest in peace together. How you like that?" He asked cheerfully. She didn't reply. "Well I'll be damned, you were such fun at the beginning, now you're duller than a quiz show." As he said that he straddled her waist and just looked at her till she opened her eyes once more. "Now don't be rude, say goodbye to the nice man." He said.

"See you in hell, motherfucker!" She spat. He didn't even bother to answer her, just grabbed her hair, and slit her throat just like Anne's, effectively covering himself in blood. He stood up and wiped the blood off his face. "Now let's get to work."

Meanwhile in the living room Baby was watching tv, when Capt. Spaulding came home. "Hey there Baby, what's up? Where's the girl you ran off to earlier?" He asked his daughter. Baby looked at her with a smile. "Here and there…actually her skin is drying on the sun, and the rest of her…well I left her in Otis's room, so I have no idea." Capt. Spaulding laughed out at that.

"Well I'll be fucked… and here I though my baby girl has finally found herself a girlfriend." He said.

"I thought too. But she said I have the face of an angel, and that made me remember momma, and that made me all sad, so I had to cheer myself up." She said sadly. Cutter sat down next to her. "Aw Baby, don't be sad. I miss them too, but we have to move on. That son of a bitch pig Wydell is dead too, we can't let him destroy us, after so much has happened." He hugged her daughter. Baby snuggled into his embrace, then let him go and said "I know, but we can still remember them, can't we?"

"Of course we can! And will, always!" after a moments pause "So ya say Otis is doing his artistic shit again somewhere?"

"Yeah. Ya wanna see what I did with her skin while we wait for him?" She asked.

"Sure do!" He said. They stood up from the couch, and went outside. Baby climbed on the railing of the porch and took the wooden board with the skin off the roof, where it was drying.

She touched it and it was ready. She handed it to her father. When he saw the writing he burst out laughing. "Damn, you even had sex with her before you killed her?"

"Not exactly. I killed her just when she came, so it's more like I killed her while having sex." She replied matter-of-factly. He looked at her wide eyed, then laughed again. "Well I'm happy you enjoyed yourself."

While the two chatted outside the house, Otis was cursing in his bedroom. "Fuck!" He hissed under his breath as he accidentally cut himself. "Goddamn stiff bodies." He muttered as he tried to get their limbs to the appropriate place. After a good few minutes of twisting and cursing he stepped back with a satisfied smirk on his face. He covered it with a piece of cloth, and went downstairs.

He found them sitting on the couch and watching some film. "Ya wanna see my newest creation instead of this crap?" He asked. Baby jumped up. "YEAH!" Cutter remained on the couch. "Ah, maybe later, I wanna watch this 'crap'" He said winking. "Suit yourself." Otis answered, then turned to Baby. "Is the skin dry yet?" Baby went back to the couch and picked it up. "Yeah it is. You gonna finish it now?" She asked. "Yeah." He answered and went up the stairs, with Baby following behind. "Cool." Was all she said.

When they entered Otis's bedroom, she could see something bigger then a human was covered on his bed. He stepped next to it. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah! Show me!" He took the cloth off, and all that could be heard in a 100 yard radius was Baby's shriek.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **I know it's a short one, but I got caught up in some of my university stuff, but didn't want to make you wait too long. I'll try to update on a more regular basis.

"Oh my god!" She said. "Otis, this is beautiful!" Baby couldn't take her eyes off of Otis's new creation. He sculpted Anne's body to her girlfriends, in a rather erotic position. He sat Anne on the bed, spread her legs a little and pulled her knees up. The neck wound was sewn together to keep the head secure. Her girlfriend's body was positioned between Anne's legs, in a kneeling position, their stomachs pressed together effectively covering the flesh where they skinned Anne before. Anne's right hand was on the bed; Otis put the weight of the two bodies on it. The left was on her girlfriend's neck, drawing attention to the neck wound. Otis left it as it was; he didn't sew it together; didn't even clean it. The girls left hand was cupping Anne's right breast, but in a way that left her nipple visible; while her right hand was on Anne's back, fingers bent as if she was scratching her skin. Anne's head was bent backwards as much as the sewn wound would let, as if enjoying her girlfriend's touches, her eyes closed, lips parted. The other woman's head was positioned to look at her, her eyes opened and mouth closed.

"I'm happy you like it." Otis said smiling at his work of art. "I hope the symbolism isn't lost on you either?" He looked at Baby when he asked.

"Well I'm not sure. I'm not the artist you are you know. I have a vague idea; maybe you could clear it up for me?" She asked.

"Well first of all, you notice that I cleaned Anne's body, and sewn her neck together, while I left her whore bloody, right?"

"Yeah. I noticed you cleaned her, but I thought you sew the wound so you could bend her head backwards…"

"Not really. I did it to emphasize their personalities. You said she was a bitch to Anne so I figured she's the dark one, and left her bloody and dirty, and cleaned up Anne, so she became the pure one." He said.

Baby stepped closer to the bed to inspect the bodies. She noticed a few things and asked

"Cool. Can I have some technical questions?"

"Sure kid. What ya wanna know?"

"How did you stiffen the bodies enough so they stay this way? It can't be because of the rigor mortis, it doesn't happen this soon."

Otis smiled at his sister. "You got that right." He stepped next to Baby and pointed to Anne's shoulder. "You notice this hole here? I went to my shaft to fetch a thin, sharp iron rods, and pushed it into her arm, so basically they aren't resting on Anne's arm, but on the iron beam in it."

"Wow! Okay…" She stepped aside to have a look at Anne's back and noticed some scratch marks. "You scratched her? And how did you keep her girlfriends fingers curled?"

"Me? I thought you did…well, well… looks like our little couple liked it rough then…" Otis smiled. "Her fingers? Same way, I found a piece of wire that didn't bend so easily, and pushed them in."

"Cool, I like it."

"You're not gonna ask how I kept their body in place?"

"Huh?"

"The bodies. You can see I pushed them together at the stomach to hide Anne's lack of skin there."

"You mean they don't stay like that on their own?"

"Well I guess they could but I didn't take any chances." He grinned at Baby.

"Okay, fine. How did you do it?" She asked.

"Well I opened her up at the side that will be against the wall, and pushed these big nails through her stomach from the inside into Anne's stomach, then sew her side back together."

Baby looked at him in disbelief. "No way."

"Oh yeah. I'm a genius." He said with a satisfied look on his face.

"Cool. Well… I gotta go to work…" She said then added "And look for some new playmate, seeing this one is kinda broken…" she looked at Anne, then turned towards Otis. "Nice job. I'll see you around later…" She said and went out of the room.

Otis didn't bother to reply, as he was busy making minor adjustments on the entangled bodies.

TBC


End file.
